


Кто видел в море корабли...

by Kenilvort



Series: Кто видел в море корабли... [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Йоджи каждую ночь снится, что Фуджимия занимается сексом с рыжим телепатом из Шварц, Ран регулярно видит сон, как их штатного плейбоя трахает Шульдих. Старшие Охотники света начинают подозрительно коситься друг на друга. В один прекрасный день напряжение прорывается скандалом, они говорят и делают много того, о чем сразу же жалеют, а потом вспоминают о виновнике ситуации.<br/>Шульдих попадает в руки двух озверевших Вайссов..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто видел в море корабли...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на заявку первого тура челлендж-кинк-сообщества [«В постели с Вайсс Кройц»](http://www.diary.ru/~hentaiWK/)

Фудзимия Айя, раньше – «Ладья», а теперь «Абиссинец», бесшумно передвигался по территории заброшенной научно-экспериментальной базы. Шел быстро, но не чересчур, успевая обшарить внимательным взглядом затянутые паутиной углы: не прячется ли часом кто? В углах не прятался никто – за исключением мух. Последние, давным-давно высохшие и хрустящие, висели на вышеупомянутой паутине.

Айя передернул плечом. Очередная наводка о подпольном центре нелегального клонирования оказалась очередной же пустышкой. Можно было забирать Йоджи и отправляться домой. Схема, по которой они сегодня работали, была стандартной, отшлифованной до автоматизма: Йоджиоставался наверху – прикрывать отход и наблюдать, а в случае возникновения какой-либо опасности уведомлять о ней Айю. Желательно, в прошедшем времени.  
«К счастью, на этот раз все прошло более чем гладко», – отметил Айя с удовлетворением. Редкая миссия протекала удачнее – ни тебе тревожного сигнала, ни единого вызова…

Внезапно, словно решив уесть: «Что, накаркал?» – коммуникатор ожил и противно затрещал.  
– Балинез? – позвал Айя недоуменно. В ответ раздался длинный и протяжный стон.  
Айя застыл: Йоджи – стонет? Йоджи – ранен?!  
В следующую секунду он уже мчался к выходу.

Физическое состояние Йоджи оказалось стабильным и опасений не внушало – а вот душевное…  
Стонал отнюдь не Йоджи – а Шульдих.

Вытаращив глаза, потрясенный и шокированный, Айя беспомощно наблюдал ужасную картину: добро – коленопреклоненное перед злом. Охотник Света делал минет Твари Тьмы.

Очки с затемненными стеклами (Йоджи таскал их, не снимая, даже ночью) сползли на кончик носа, подпрыгивая каждый раз, когда голова Йоджи двигалась взад-вперед – с каждым новым разом он заглатывал член Шульдиха все глубже. Худые бедра немца тоже двигались – в противофазе, ходили, словно хорошо смазанный поршень, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, туда-сюда… Айя, словно завороженный, следил за этими движениями, за плотью, налившейся кровью, особенно яркой на фоне бледной кожи бедер и живота.  
«Ч-ч-что… что-что… Что это такое??»

– Балинез?!! – прокаркал хрипло Айя.  
– А, Айя, – Йоджи поднял голову и, не выпуская член изо рта, приветливо улыбнулся. Лишь состояние абсолютного ступора помешало Айеотпустить чопорное: «Не разговаривай с набитым ртом!» Обнажившиеся в улыбке зубы Йоджи чиркнули по стволу, и Шульдих мрачно скривился. – Ну, ты же сам сказал: если противник вдруг появится, мне следует его отвлечь.  
– Вот именно! – буркнул немец, потянув за светлую шевелюру. – Отвлечь меня, а не отвлекаться самому.  
– Не волнуйся, Айя, – успокоил Йоджи, послушно возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – Мы уже почти закончили. Еще минуты две – и…  
«Закончили… кончили… кончили…» – Айя схватился за голову, до боли сжал виски, завопил и… проснулся.

 

* * *

Их было видно хорошо, и даже слишком, что было в принципе необъяснимо, поскольку время (Йоджи – хоть ты тресни! – был уверен) давно перевалило за полночь, окрест же (за исключением ущербной луны) не наблюдалось ни одного источника света. Впрочем, вряд ли вы захотите дополнительной иллюминации, занимаясь сексом на газоне перед штаб-квартирой «Мицубиси». Уж Айя с Шульдихом определенно не хотели. Хотя, возможно, им просто было не до того…

Спущенные брюки Шульдиха собрались у лодыжек владельца двумя пронзительно-зелеными лужицами велюра, в ассиметричных складках ткани виднелись шелковые черные трусы. На лице Шульдиха было написано безмятежное выражение – такое обычно ожидаешь увидеть у какой-нибудь вышагивающей по подиуму модели, брюки которой «превращаются, превращаются брюки…» – но уж никак не у человека, которому как раз сейчас прилежно дрочат.  
«Хотя, быть может, Айя только начал – вот рыжий и не втянулся еще, зато когда он разогреется…»  
На этом мыслительный процесс Йоджи Кудо встал на дыбы. Айя – начал??… Точнее, Айя начал – ЧТО??!

– А-а-абиссинец?! – выдавил Йоджи, заикаясь.  
– Ша! Лидер знает, что делает.

Пришлось признать, что он и вправду знал. Пальцы Айи проворно порхали по эрегированному члену Шульдиха, невольно вызывая ассоциации с флейтистом-виртуозом. Правая рука Айи небрежно поигрывала яйцами Шульдих – поочередно приподнимая каждое и возвращая в гнездо, левая умело ласкала ствол, экзотической белой бабочкой выделяясь на фоне огненных волос лобка.

– Послушай, котенок, – скука в голосе Шульдиха миксовалась с ядом и ехидством, – то, что ручная работа – невшибенно здорово, мне это еще Кроуфорд плешь проел. Может, мы наконец-то перейдем к чему-то посущественней?  
– Хн?  
Услышав такое родное, такое привычное «Хн», Йоджи воспрянул духом. Айя пришел в себя! Что бы ни заставляло его вести себя так нестандартно (во всех смыслах этого слова), он наконец-таки очнулся! Ну все, сейчас Айя покажет этому, как…  
– Рот, – пояснил немец с досадой, – твой рот. Для чего-то ведь он тебе нужен! И раз ты ни черта не говоришь, пора найти ему другое применение! Давай, Фудзимия, – яркие синие глаза с издевкой подмигнули Йоджи, – покажи мне – класс!

Пожав плечами (кожа плаща для миссий на мгновенье натянулась и протестующе заскрипела), Айя опустился на колени. Йоджи с ужасом наблюдал, как он увлажняет полуоткрытые губы, пробежав по ним острым розовым язычком, как его рот приближается к паху Шульдиха, как…  
За секунду до того, как губы лидера сомкнулись на члене телепата, Йоджи заорал – и проснулся.

 

* * *

– Йотан, – Оми поставил на стол кувшин со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком и ободряюще улыбнулся, – сегодня ночью ты опять кричал. Что, снова снилось, как ты душишь свою девушку?

«Если бы…» – Йоджи отвлеченно крошил перед собой горячий золотистый тост, со стороны весьма походя на фольклорного Ганса, который знает, что дорога предстоит неблизкая – вот он и готовится метить маршрут.  
Задумчиво подперев увенчанную солнечными очками голову, Йоджи медленно пережевывал сигарету – и события прошлой ночи. Каких-либо мыслей, кроме «Блядь! И приснится же такое…», у него сейчас не водилось. Приснившееся воскрешалось в памяти само собой – особо смачные куски особо крупным планом; не самое приятное, что можно вспомнить, впрочем, Йоджи не сильно отбрыкивался – просматривал, крутил то так, то эдак – прискорбно большая часть человечества практикует то же самое по отношению к больным зубам: что будет, если поддеть его языком вот так? Или так? Или эдак?

– Доброе утро, Айя-кун! – прочирикал Оми жизнерадостно. – Как спалось?  
Вопрос был явно риторического свойства: любой, взглянувший на Айю, мгновенно понимал – спалось ХРЕНОВО.  
Йоджи взглянул. И задумался.

Айя выглядел… странно. Конечно, он – не немка в сороковых годах, чье жизненное измерение ограничивается трехкратным «К» 1 – жизнь Айи Фудзимии описывалась тремя другими буквами. Нет, не этими – другими буквами! 2И тем не менее, чем больше Йоджи на него смотрел, тем сильней крепла уверенность, что среди привычных уже китов мироздания, откуда ни возьмись, всплыл брюхом кверху четвертый.  
«Не связано ли это с?..»

Йоджи задумчиво передвинул сигарету в другой угол рта: доведись Айе и вправду доить Кукловода в центре токийского бизнес-квартала, это, безусловно, объяснило бы его… Йоджи окинул лидера еще одним изучающим взглядом. Взъерошенность. Однако раз уж Айя этого не делал…  
А вот что он делал… В данный момент весьма пристально изучал его, Йоджи. Какого хрена?!.  
Фиолетовые глаза Айи, словно приклеенные, следили за сигаретой, как она перемещается – туда-сюда…  
Опять запрет на курение в доме?.. Ну, хорошо же!!!

Недобро сощурив глаза, Йоджи вызывающе выпятил подбородок и, поджав губы, едва не засосал злосчастную сигарету: что, выкусил?!  
На бледном киношно-эльфийски заостренном лице Айи киноварью вспыхнули два ярко-алых пятна.  
– Э?  
Тут Йоджи понял, что не понимает ничего. Какого черта Айя отреагировал так, словно застал Йоджи во рту не с сигаретой – но с…

Память тут же услужливо подсунула картинку из сновидения.  
– Н-нда… – чертыхнувшись, Йоджи поспешно выплюнул злосчастное курево, являвшееся по Фрейду самым что ни на есть фаллическим символом, и прилежно его размазал по пепельнице до самого фильтра.  
«Если б Айя знал, о чем я думаю… Если бы он только мог себе представить…» – Йоджи со вздохом взъерошил волосы – и искренне понадеялся, что видел сон такого свойства в первый и последний раз.

 

* * *

На этот раз они попали в спальню. Шульдих стоял на карачках, опутанный кожаной сбруей, как гусеница – шелковистой нитью кокона; сверху, по черной матовой коже ремней, змеились блестящие металлические шипы. Айя пристроился сзади и методично – как делал все, за что брался – вбивался в худой зад телепата, целеустремленностью и напором напоминая обезумевшего дятла, готовящегося к зимовью. Кровать раскачивалась и жалобно стонала, то и дело ударяясь о стенку, из-за чего висящие на той картины угрожающе подпрыгивали и дрожали.

Шульдих тоже раскачивался – раскачивался, выгибал спину, вилял ягодицами, периодически оглашая воздух гортанными возгласами на родном языке.

“Die-e Heimat ist weit  
Doch wir sind bereit…» 3

Лозунги перемежались страстными стонами «О-о!», «Мм-м!» и «Да-да-а!» – когда при особенно удачном попадании Айя задевал простату немца.  
Кстати сказать, Айя, сосредоточенный, с нахмуренным лицом, одетый в стеганую безрукавку из блестящей черной кожи и фуражку с эмблемой СС, тоже вносил в звуковой ряд свою лепту. Каждый раз, погружаясь практически по самый корень в тугое жаждущее тело, когда кольцо сфинктера – то ли сопротивляясь, то ли поощряя бесцеремонное вторжение – обхватывало его член, Айя издавал глухое «Умф!»

Бедра его, при очередном толчке соприкасаясь с ягодицами телепата, издавали сочный глухой шлепок; член, то выскальзывал, то снова проникал в анальное отверстие, порождая влажный хлюпающий звук; поверх всего этого стелилось дыхание – напряженное, прерывистое, сбивающееся…

В воздухе висел тяжелый запах разнузданно-безтормозного секса…  
– Wir kampfen und siegen fur dich,  
Freiheit, – сообщил телепат в никуда, после чего, по-кошачьи извернувшись, уставился на Йоджи насмешливым и несколько презрительным взглядом. – Ну? – поинтересовался он едко. – Чего стоим, кого ждем?  
Йоджи обвел сухим языком не менее сухие губы:  
– Я вовсе не…  
– Ку-удо, – издевка в голосе немца была столь овеществленной, что ее можно было потрогать руками. – А с чего ты взял, что я сейчас разговариваю с тобой?  
– Хн?.. – прокомментировал Айя, не сбавляя темпа.  
– Но тут же никого, кроме…

Взгляд Шульдиха лениво пропутешествовал вниз по Йоджи, добрался до паха – где и замер.  
– Э? – словно шарнирный Пиноккио, Йоджи медленно опустил голову. Его собственный член Пизанской башней победоносно вздымался вверх.  
Йоджи сглотнул – заорал и проснулся. Мокрые липкие простыни навязчиво льнули к коже – и Йоджи, стопроцентный натурал и искусственный блондин, искренне понадеялся, что они повлажнели от пота.

В соседней комнате допоздна провозившийся над лекциями Оми, которому задали кучу домашней работы и которому завтра (точнее, уже сегодня) нужно было рано вставать, заворочался на постели и сонно проворчал:  
– Опять Йоджи-кун эту Аску душит. Пойти, что ли, помочь – чтобы наверняка? А то она все возвращается и возвращается…

 

* * *

– Доброе утро, Йотан!  
– Мхр… бгрхр…  
– Йотан?  
– …  
– Йо...  
– Добр-р утр, Оми.  
– Йотан, ты что, заболел?? Простудился?  
– Мхр… бгрхр…  
– Летом?? Как?!!!  
– Я пр-рнимал хлодный душ…  
Йоджи простоял под ледяной водой до самого утра. Стоило хоть на секунду закрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором мгновенно представали эти двое. И сердце Йоджи тут же начиналось мчаться вскачь.  
По крайней мере, он пытался убедить себя, что это сердце. Убеждаться под холодным душем было проще. Сердце, точно сердце… Ну и что, что бьется… в паху. Говорят же «сердце в пятки ушло» – а у него ведь ноги вон какие длинные! Пока до пяток дойдешь, пока обратно вернешься – тут никакое сердце не выдержит! Вот оно и ограничилось… кхм… полумерами.  
Пойдя на уступки простуде, Йоджи намотал поверх пятнисто-полосатой маечки трендовый шарф и медленно побрел вниз. Остаток дня он провел, мужественно подавляя в себе желание закурить (от никотина сразу начинало першить в горле) и с неприязнью зыркая в сторону Айи: уж тот поди подобных снов не видит…

* * *

Подобных снов Айя и впрямь не видел. У него были собственные.  
В последнем он каким-то странным образом вдруг обнаружил себя в спальне, где на бескрайнем – несколько минут пуританское воспитание в Айе боролось с правдолюбием; наконец правдолюбие победило – траходроме развлекались Йоджи и Шульдих. Немец лежал на спине, закинув руки за рыжеволосую голову, словно любитель отдыхать, который вдруг набрел на свободный шезлонг и халявный тюбик солнцезащитного крема. На нем не было ничего – кроме желтой банданы и… Йоджи.

Оседлав Шульдиха, тот мчался на нем что называется вскачь. И тоже был голым – за исключением ковбойских сапог и ковбойской же шляпы. Мышцы его бедер и спины ритмично сокращались, на медово-смуглой коже призывно блестели бисеринки пота, удлиненные носки сапог путались в скомканном постельном белье. Одной рукой Йоджи поддерживал сползающую шляпу, пальцами же второй обвил руками свой член и – раз уж ему пока не предложили для этой части тела программы поинтереснее – с энтузиазмом дрочил.  
– Мой жеребец! – простонал Йоджи знойно.

И тут Айя понял, что сейчас не выдержит.  
«Я прекращу это… этот кошмар незамедлительно! – дрожащими руками он задергал из ножен катану. – Прекращу? _Пресеку_!!»

Наконец-то высвободив клинок, Айя попытался встать в боевую стойку. Колени мелко и неприятно дрожали. Ноги разъезжались. Стиснув зубы, он занес катану над головой…  
– Фудзимия, – окликнул его насмешливый, с назальными интонациями, голос немца. – Такое беспокойство о благе товарища весьма умилительно, однако я и сам весьма неплохо справляюсь.  
– Да, Айя, – поддержал любовника Йоджи, – мне льстит твоя забота, однако это безусловно лишнее.  
– Э? – проследив за направлением их взглядов, Айя поднял глаза. Вместо «Сиона» он крепко сжимал в руках патентованный немецкий вибратор.

Содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, Айя отшвырнул его прочь. Ударившись о пол, механизм включился – и, издавая мерзкий жужжащий звук, медленно пополз к нему.

Крик перепуганного насмерть Айи огласил спящий дом спустя полчаса после того, как стихли вопли Йоджи.  
Сунув голову под подушку, Оми протестующе застонал:  
– Аска-чан ошиблась дверью?

 

* * *

– Оми! Оми-тян, иди сюда!!  
– Да, Йоджи-кун? – голос младшего из Вайсс звучал недовольно: ночью ему не давали спать, теперь вот днем – спокойно жить.  
– Айя! Он ведет себя странно!!  
– Еще более странно, чем ты?  
– Да, я… Что?! Оми!  
– Йоджи-кун, на случай, если ты вдруг не заметил… Ты сейчас за ним подглядывал. Будь Айя-кун раздет, твое поведение можно было бы классифицировать как преступление против закона и морали.  
– Я…  
– Однако раз он все-таки одет и к тому же не женщина, то я вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе за ним подглядывать…  
– Потому что, – прошипел Йоджи, схватив подростка за руку, – он и вправду ведет себя странно!!! Ты только посмотри на эту его тренировку! – он подтолкнул Оми в спину.

Тот устало пожал плечами – и приступил к наблюдениям. Спустя четверть часа ему пришлось признать: их лидер и вправду вел себя странно. Вместо того чтобы выполнять традиционный комплекс ката, Айя ударился в гимнастику: едва занеся катану над головой, тут же поспешно ее опускал, косясь на клинок таким подозрительным взглядом, словно ожидал, что тот в любую секунду выкинет какой-то неприятный фокус – внезапно оживет или, того хуже, превратится во что-нибудь эдакое.

– Теперь ты видишь? Видишь?! – в тяжелом приступе конспирации Йоджи придвинулся ближе и задышал Оми в ухо. Тот передернул плечами. – Ты видишь, как он…  
– ТЫ! Ну-ка отойди от Оми!!!

Йоджи машинально пригнулся, после чего, выпрямившись и нервно кашлянув, с недоумением уставился на покрасневшего от гнева лидера. В этот момент до Йоджи вдруг дошло, что Айя злится на него отнюдь не за слежку – но за то, что он стоит рядом с мелким. Как будто он, Йоджи Кудо, представляет для Оми какую-то угрозу, как будто он какой-то… _педофил_?!!  
– Какого черта?! – рявкнул Йоджи, от ярости перекусив зажатую в зубах сигарету. – Какого черта ты…  
– Потому что, – прошипел Айя сквозь зубы, – человек, который так…  
«… сосет у врага…»  
«… сношается с тварью тьмы…»  
– … курит, способен на все!!!!  
Несколько секунд они мерили друг друга презрительными взглядами, после чего Айя зло фыркнул и, единым плавным движением зачехлив катану, направился к выходу, оставив последнее слово за собой, а поле боя – за противником.

 

* * *

В то, что происходящее с ним по ночам – случайно, Айя не верил. Ну, ночь, ну две – но не неделю же, действительно!!!  
А значит, это все коварный, хитрый план. План, предназначенный, чтобы свести его с ума. Изучив все факты так и эдак, Айя пришел к единственно возможному выводу: не имея возможности трахаться в реале, Йоджи с Шульдихом стали делать это таким вот… изощренно-извращенным образом, предпочитая ментальный секс телефонному (эффект присутствия – и все такое прочее).

Айю же втягивали в оргии исключительно потому, что Шульдих – как истинный ариец и садист – кончал только на зрелище чужих скорбей. Йоджи, даже царапину на собственных очках воспринимающий как личное оскорбление, которое можно смыть только кровью, для этой цели не подходил. Соваться с этим к Кену было бесполезно: даже среди разврата худшего пошиба тот сподобился бы увидеть сон про футбол. Оми, в принципе, был годен, но условно: слишком уж часто зависал в интернете до самого утра – абсолютно наплевав на личную жизнь (добро бы только на свою – а вот теперь еще и на чужую).  
Методом исключения оставался только Айя…

Мысли Йоджи текли в похожем направлении, однако, дойдя до отметки «эти двое – и ментальный секс», ответвлялись и впадали в другое русло.  
Айя с Шульдихом трахались – он же попадал за компанию. Возможно, резонансная частота или какое-то малоизученное родство душ… Правда, в свете текущих обстоятельств данный аспект родства скорее смахивал на шведскую семью.  
Мысль о том, что все эти штуки с ним играет подсознание и скрытое глубинное «Ид», Йоджи и близко не допускал. В своем подсознании он выступал бы активным участником, а не критиком-ценителем, вся роль которого – смотреть, присуждая баллы за «композицию и синхронный соскок».

 

* * *

Гроза разразилась на девятый день. У Йоджи наконец-то сдали нервы.  
На этот раз эти двое развлекались в зоомагазине. Йоджи не был приверженцем Гринписа, отнюдь! В гардеробе у него были и кожаные штаны, и зимний жакет из шиншиллы, однако того, что эта парочка творила с осьминогом, не стерпел бы никто!!  
Едва проснувшись – и уже привычно прокричавшись – он кубарем скатился с кровати и, как был, в трусах и в невменяемом состоянии, кинулся к комнате Айи… лишь для того, чтобы столкнуться с тем буквально в двух шагах от собственной двери.  
– ТЫ!  
– ХН!  
Не заморачиваясь на размышления, Йоджи с чувством отвесил лидеру правый в скулу. Ответ Чемберлену был кратким, емким и практически аналогичным – за исключением того, что Айя метил в челюсть. Синхронно войдя в клинч, противники немного потоптались и, запнувшись, рухнули через порог в комнату .  
– Да трахайтесь – хоть обкончайтесь! – рявкнул Йоджи зло. – Только мне мозги не сношайте!!  
– Ебитесь как хотите – раком, боком, – выпалил одновременно с ним Айя, – НО ТОЛЬКО НЕ В МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЕ!!!  
– Э?  
– Хн?

* * *

– И на экспериментальной базе, значит, тоже, – прокомментировал задумчиво Йоджи, щедро плеснув виски в опустевший (в какой уже за последние два часа раз) стакан лидера. – А где еще?  
– Где только не… – отозвался Айя мрачно. – И где, и как…  
Законсервировав конфликт до выяснения дальнейших обстоятельств, враждующие стороны переместились в близлежащий бар, где и сидели, в невероятных количествах поглощая алкоголь и неизвестную доселе информацию.  
– Сволочь рыжая! – прошипел Айя сдавленно.  
– Ты это… Давай без самокритики, – урезонил друга Йоджи. – Что делать-то будем?  
– Мстить! – отрубил Айя безапелляционно. – Кто к нам с чем и зачем…

* * *

Бодро насвистывая незамысловатое «Du, Du hast! Du hast mich!”, Шульдих вальяжно брел по оживленному ночному Токио. Вокруг текла вечно спешащая толпа, подмигивали аляповатым желто-красным неоном вывески круглосуточных магазинов, со встроенных в зеркальные стены трейдмарковских токийских небоскребов экранов вещали телеведущие. Пронзительно резкая ночная свежесть мешалась с выхлопными газами.  
Шульдих был сыт, слегка навеселе – и крайне доволен собой.

Дело, которое, весьма злорадно улыбаясь, поручил ему Кроуфорд, оказалось плевым и не особо обременительным. Войти – и выйти.  
«Словно член», – подумал он тогда.  
Фактически, самым трудным, что требовалось сделать Шульдиху, было наступить на горло собственному самомнению – и сделать так, чтобы его не запомнили.  
«Точнее, сразу же забыли».

Гедонист по натуре (Фарфарелло предпочитал произносить слово как «гандонист» – впрочем, что с него взять? Ирландец – и в придачу псих), Шульдих по жизни руководствовался философским: вспоминать тебя должны долго. Какими словами – это уже совсем другой вопрос… Однако даже он признавал: бывают ситуации, в которых лучше не афишировать – не только свое присутствие, но даже самое существование.  
К примеру, сейчас, прибывшему из Гонконга представителю «триад» было вовсе не обязательно помнить, как рыжий вертлявый гайдзин провел с ним в номере около двух часов, брезгливо копаясь в сознании и вылавливая среди впечатлений, оставшихся от японских шлюх и местной кухни с отчетливым привкусом тины, упоминания о связях с одной из наиболее влиятельных гуми в Японии.

«И в частности, о встрече, которую – о, горе мне, горе! а также, – Шульдих хищно ухмыльнулся, – премиальные за исключительную оперативность – переживут не все…»

Лениво привалившись к портику, он невидяще уставился в пространство. Япония… Смесь утонченности и грубости, развратная и все же скромная, доступная – и вместе с тем невероятно дорогая, на первый взгляд не способная удержать, но незаметно заползающая под кожу. Япония, которая и знать не знала, что вскоре ее переделят. Разрежут на мелкие кусочки, как недожаренный шницель, проглотят – и переварят.  
Все началось в один прекрасный день, когда премьер-министр Такатори, разнежившись на простынях, согретых первоклассной и на все согласной проституткой, сообразил, что хочет еще. Правда, отнюдь не секса. Больше денег, больше власти, больше жизненного пространства. Просто – больше всего.

Проблема заключалась в том, что этого хотели и другие – причем гораздо раньше до него. Япония была поделена, словно краюха хлеба в многодетной семье, и получить добавки было нереально. Если только не уменьшить число едоков.  
План, который изобрел для Такатори Кроуфорд (Шульдих небезосновательно подозревал, что у последнего, помимо экстаза от роли мирового зла, в этом деле существовал и личный интерес), был гениален, прост и предусматривал кровавую междоусобицу.

Нет, встреча, на которую приехал этот китайский живчик, безусловно, состоится. Пускай и с небольшими правками в регламенте, поскольку кроме японских друзей, на ней появятся еще и иностранные партнеры. Партнеров будет шестеро: Фарфарелло – и пять кухонных ножей фирмы «Хенкельс».  
Закончат дело несколько точечных ударов, рассчитанных на то, чтобы… нет, не парализовать – но обескровить бизнес как с той, так и с другой стороны.  
А после начнется война. Сперва – на выигрыш, чуть позже – на выживание. Кровь, смерть, безумие разрушения – все для того, чтобы невидимые границы на карте японских островов, обозначающие принадлежность, немного сместились.  
Покачав головой, Шульдих оттолкнулся отлепился от все еще теплого камня и медленно возобновил свой путь. Такие схемы…  
Он их просто ненавидел.

Не из-за бессмысленных убийств, не из-за жадности и даже не из-за уродливой природы человечества, которая нет-нет, да и проскальзывала сквозь гипсовую маску благопристойности, которой лицемерно прикрывалось современное общество.  
Причина была одна, однако ее хватало с лихвой. Интриги, схемы, хитроумные замыслы – все это означало, что Шульдиху придется работать. Работать он не любил.

При мысли о работе телепат скривился. Гримаса выражала глубокое отвращение, которое стало еще глубже – стоило ему заметить белеющий под «дворниками» внедорожника бумажный клочок.  
– Квитанция??? – проскрежетал он зубами.  
Автомобиль был припаркован правильно, и штрафа Шульдих не ожидал. Как, впрочем, и тяжелого тупого предмета, который внезапно с силой опустился на рыжую вихрастую макушку.  
Ночное небо закружилось каруселью, звезды укрупнились, опустились ниже и, пройдясь перед удивленными темно-синими глазами правильным хороводом, вновь взмыли ввысь.  
«Ну, надо же… – подумал немец обиженно. – Когда мы с Наги были в планетарии, они ни разу так не делали…»  
И Шульдих впал в блаженное забытье.

 

* * *

– Давай еще раз, Айя!!!  
– Нет.  
– Пожалуйста, на этот раз я постараюсь – и…  
– Кудо. Мы только что проделали все это трижды – с какой, скажи мне, стати ты решил, что что-нибудь изменится???  
– Да ладно, Айя! Ну давай! Можно подумать, от тебя убудет!

Давно пришедший в себя Шульдих внутренне напрягся и попытался вплавиться в линолеум. Он пересмотрел достаточно немецкой порнографии (а в некоторой даже принял участие лично), чтобы не знать: после слов «не убудет» обычно начинается графика. Морально подготовив себя к зрелищу оголтелого изврата, Шульдих открыл глаза.  
Если с оголтелостью наблюдался определенный дефицит, то под статью «изврат» картина точно подпадала.

– Камень-ножницы-бумага – и колодец тоже надо! Раз… два… три…  
В воздухе повисла тяжелая пауза, которую через минуту нарушило…  
– Йоджи.  
– Мм-м?  
– Нет такого знака.  
– Неправда, – возмутился Йоджи. – Есть!

Оспорить утверждение было практически невозможно: подобный знак не просто был – он носил интернациональный характер и широко применялся в прикладной топографии. Девять десятых населения Земли активно употребляли его, чтобы сообщить окружающим, куда именно им следует пойти. Оставшаяся десятая часть сопровождала пояснения изустным комментарием.

– Есть, – продолжал между тем Йоджи, – и он означает…  
– Что ты опять проиграл. Потому что в «камень-ножницы-бумага» такого знака точно нет. Давай, буди… этого.  
Пожав плечами, Йоджи подошел к Шульдиху, задумчиво занес в воздух ногу…  
– Я уже не сплю! – уведомил тот торопливо.  
… и смачно пнул его куда-то в бок.  
– Уй! – немец взвыл – после чего ехидно добавил: – Кудо, знаешь, что ты только что сделал? Ты отбил почку Сакуры.  
Пожав плечами, Йоджи раскурил сигарету и глубоко затянулся.

«Пытки, – сообразил догадливый Шульдих. – Начнут горящей сигаретой тыкать – выпытывать секреты и все такое…»  
– Я ничего не скажу! – сообщил он злорадно.  
– Ради Бога, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – Мы все равно сюда не слушать пришли.  
– Нет? – удивился Шульдих. – А зачем?  
– Мстить, – отрезал Айя.  
– За взорванный дом? – обрадовался Кукловод. – За Айю-чан?  
– За мозгоебство.  
– Э?

Шульдих попытался понять. Когда ему это не удалось – он попытался увидеть. Обрывки мыслей, долетавшие от Вайсс, были слабыми (возможно, в плане техобеспечения – со всеми этими катанами и дротиками – Критикер и не светила пальма первенства, однако защищаться от ментальных атак там учили на совесть), но Шульдиху вполне хватило. Дойдя до осьминога, он возмущенно взвыл:  
– Чего-о?!.. Да мы… Да я… да я бы – никогда! Так – с бессловесным-то животным! Да я на демонстрации ходил – «освободите Вилли!»  
В подтверждение своих слов Шульдих активно заизвивался, из-за чего, опутанный леской Балинеза от головы до лодыжек, стал здорово напоминать диковинную куколку, которая вот-вот произведет на свет невероятных размеров капустницу.

– Правда, что ли? – усомнился Айя.  
– Да ладно, Айя, что ты его слушаешь? – укорил товарища Йоджи. – Если этот и поддерживал какое-то движение, то лишь «Коты – против кастрации!»  
Лицо Айи вновь окаменело.  
– Давай, переворачивай его, – скомандовал он, – и приступим.  
Йоджи задумчиво склонил голову на бок и смерил изучающим взглядом неестественно выгнутого Шульдиха.  
– Айя, ты, конечно, лидер, но что-то мне подсказывает: чтобы вот этого – трахнуть, с него как минимум следует снять штаны и распутать ноги. Или выбрать для проникновения другое отверстие.

Воцарилась напряженная, ощетинившаяся восклицательными знаками тишина.  
– Это какое, например? – нарушил паузу Айя.  
– Ну… у него есть рот, – сообщил после недолгого раздумья Йоджи.  
Шульдих, похожий на ободранного дворового кота, оскалился и угрожающе клацнул челюстями.  
– В котором есть зубы, – проинформировал айя сухо.  
– Еще есть ноздри! – скреативил Йоджи.  
– Но-оздри, – протянул Айя задумчиво и, покосившись сперва на римский нос немца, а после – на собственный пах, возвел глаза горе. – Распутывай его.  
На тонких губах Шульдиха зазмеилась злая усмешка: да!!! С его суперскоростью и боевой подготовкой пусть эти Вайсс только распутают чертову леску, и уж тогда-то он…  
На южном полюсе Шульдиха Йоджи начал развязывать путы…

 

* * *

_Пять минут спустя._  
Йоджи задумчиво взвесил на руке потертые серые джинсы:  
– Ты скажи, а у меня ведь точно такие же есть! На прошлой неделе разжился в Гиндзе  4. Выглядят – тряпка тряпкой, а стоят как недвижимость. Кстати, что-то цены на нее в последнее время подскочили…  
Шульдих, к этому времени подрастерявший апломб, самоуверенность и одежду, зато взамен стратегически согнутый и зафиксированный, лишь гневно вращал глазами.

Светски помахав рукой, Йоджи раскурил очередную сигарету и, привалившись к подоконнику, с удовольствием затянулся:  
– Айя, давай, чего ты тянешь! Мсти ему по-быстрому – и пойдем. Нам сегодня еще кошатник в утреннюю открывать.  
– Угу, – откликнулся Шульдих ехидно, – давай. И не волнуйся – к венерологу потом вместе сходим. У меня и доктор знакомый есть. Дорого не возьмет – я у него на скидках, как-никак постоянный…  
– А я и не волнуюсь, – огрызнулся Айя. – Ты здоровый.  
– Э-э? – Шульдих возмущенно вскинулся: взыграла профессиональная гордость – как постоянно практикующий лжец, он очень не любил, когда его ловили на вранье.

– Зараза – к заразе… – пояснил Айя машинально, после чего, обойдя распростертого на пыльном цементе Шульдиха по часовой стрелке, задумчиво потер подбородок.  
– Ну что ты тянешь? – поинтересовался Йоджи лениво. Две глубоких, сделанных с душой затяжки укоротили сигарету ровно вдвое.  
– Не торопи меня, – сделав полный круг, Айя неловко потоптался на месте – и двинулся противосолонь. – Месть – это блюдо, которое едят холодным.  
– Не вижу никаких проблем, – Йоджи пожал плечами. – Ты только посмотри на него – в пупырьях и синий. Бери и мсти.  
– Угу, – несмотря на формальное согласие, ни в позе, ни в голосе Айи энтузиазма не наблюдалось.

Шульдих задумчиво разглядывал трещинки в полу: в данный момент он совершенно не знал, как на все это реагировать. В целом, ситуация с мнущимся Абиссинцем складывалась удачно – и в то же время… ЕГО – НЕ ХОТЯТ??!!!  
Снайперски стряхнув пепел в ярко-рыжую шевелюру, Йоджи с подозрением уставился на товарища:  
– Э-э… Айя? Ты ведь уже мстил кому-нибудь раньше?  
Бледное лицо Айи запылало:  
– Ну… да! Но это были женщины – с ними как-то проще!  
– Тут тоже, знаешь ли, не ядерная физика! – рассудительно указал Йоджи. – Отверстие одно – не ошибешься! Это как с односторонним движением – бери и газуй!!  
– Может, – в голосе Айи прозвучал не слишком свойственный ему сарказм, – тогда сам за руль сядешь?  
– Куда?! – всплеснул руками Йоджи. – Куда я тут пристроюсь? Можно было бы в рот – но сосать Шульдих отказался.  
В подтверждение его слов Шульдих хищно ощерился – демонстрируя пломбы 17-48 5.

– Если гора не идет к Магомету, то Магомет идет к горе, – Айя на автомате выдал одну из софийных премудростей, которыми – дабы вогнать в берсерковскую ярость – его напичкал в свое время тренер.

Пауза, повисшая после этого заявления, была не просто мертвой: умолкли все – даже мухи.  
– То есть, – пробормотал наконец Йоджи медленно, – если он не хочет сосать у нас – нас следует отсосать у него?!  
– И заметьте, – откликнулся Шульдих мгновенно, – не я это предложил!

Покачав головой, Йоджи ободряюще похлопал Айю по спине.  
– Айя, ты это… Мсти, не отвлекайся, а? Даст ист шине – и все такое. Чего там первое по плану?  
– Смазка.

Ожившие было мухи снова впали в кому – пускай и трогательно, но весьма не к месту напомнив Вайсс Айю-тян.  
– Давай, наверное, сразу ко второму пункту, – находчиво предложил Йоджи.  
– Подождите-ка… – Шульдих неуверенно заворочался. – Давайте проверим, правильно ли я вообще понял… Вы шли сюда, точно зная… нет, _собираясь_ меня насиловать. И взяли все, – он оглядел разбросанный по комнате инструментарий, – отмычки, нейлоновый шнур, кляп, фиксатор, оружие, но… вы не взяли смазку??? Педофилия – уголовным кодексом, но поневоле пожалеешь, что вы своего мелкого на дело не подписали. С его-то бзиком на планированьи нас бы сейчас ждал номер в люксе и тумбочка, сплошь уставленная лубрикантами. А впрочем, о чем это я – какой там отель: все Такатори сквалыги. Вот, к примеру, наш – не играй Брэдли на бирже, пришлось бы жить в нечеловеческих условиях, – несмотря на леску, Шульдих картинно содрогнулся. – К примеру, жить в каком-нибудь цветочном магазине, носить одежду, – полный неприкрытого ехидства взгляд скользнул по голому животу Йоджи. Как ни тщился, как ни пыжился яркий сетчатый топик, прикрыть удавалось лишь два верхних ребра – на большее просто не хватило ткани. – Из которой давным-давно выросли…  
– Да ради Бога, Айя! – Йоджи мимоходом пнул Шульдиха в брюшину: печень у Сакуры не трогали. – Смазка – плюнь ты!  
– А ведь и точно! – обрадовался Айя. – Слюна!

 

После чего, определившись с курсом действий и слегка повеселев, присел на корточки рядом с Шульдихом и, словно жетон в игральный автомат, сунул три пальца прямо в перекошенный от злости рот :  
– Облизывай получше – в твоих же интересах. И упаси тебя Бог…  
То, что активное слюноотделение сейчас и вправду в его интересах, Шульдих понимал так же хорошо, как и то, что пальцы – не член: их так просто не перекусишь. С трудом сглотнув (конечность Айи тут же устремилась к пищеводу), он попытался хоть как-то смочить злосчастную руку. Тщетно: то ли от стресса, то ли от мрачных перспектив – во рту у него напрочь пересохло. У Шульдиха забрезжило недоброе предчувствие, что сказанное когда-то Кроуфордом «тебе придется задницу на работе рвать» имеет неслабый шанс воплотиться в жизнь.  
– Ну, как? – поинтересовался сбоку вездесущий Йоджи.  
– Как-как, – огрызнулся Шульдих в сердцах, выплевывая изгвазданную конечность Айи, – каком кверху – как ложили!  
– А я что говорил??! – не удержался Йоджи от шпильки. – Давай, Айя, орал себя не оправдал – переходи к пальпации!

Пожав плечами, Айя машинально вытер руку о плащ, после чего с тоской оглядев абсолютно сухие пальцы, выпрямился и, обойдя Шульдиха с флангов, решительно зашел ему в тыл.  
Йоджи с трудом подавил истеричный смешок: со стороны все эти хождения вокруг да около, по и против часовой, напоминали новогодний хоровод.  
«Ждать уже недолго, – утешил он себя, глядя как Айя опускается на колени и, засучив рукава, разминает пальцы, словно пианист перед концертом. – Скоро будет елка…»  
Мстить Айе не хотелось – это видел даже полный кретин. Ни мстить, ни трахаться, ни трахать.  
«И, тем не менее, будет, – Йоджи потянулся за очередной сигаретой, но, обнаружив лишь пустую измочаленную пачку, негромко, но с чувством ругнулся. Повертев головой и не найдя нескуренных бычков, пожал плечами и наклонился к Шульдиховым джинсам.

К идее мести Айя подходил как настоящий самурай: живи Фудзимия во время оно, и он наверняка пошел бы по миру с сумой, разорившись на оптовых закупках соли, которой посыпал бы земли побежденных противников.  
«Тем более, ему еще Такатори мстить – вот он и тренируется…»

Сигарет у Шульдиха не обнаружилось – зато нашлись сигариллы. Критически осмотрев длинные тонкие стержни, Йоджи сунул в рот сразу две: происходящее медленно, но верно скатывалось в фазу, когда хотелось не столько закурить, сколько банально напиться.  
Собравшись с духом, бледный, но решительно настроенный Айя неловко развел бледные ягодицы Шульдиха и попытался ввести в того палец. Шульдих конвульсивно дернулся и, что-то нечленораздельно промычав, попытался было уползти.  
– Стоять! – прошипел Айя придушенно, свободной рукой вцепившись в худые, покрытые редкой золотистой порослью бедра. – Куда! Еще четыре пальца!!  
Шульдих протестующе взвыл и по-новой задергался.  
– Сейчас будет лучше! – машинально поглаживая бледную кожу, уговаривал Айя. – Я читал… Я готовился… Где-то здесь должна быть простата! – пробормотал он с отчаяньем.  
– Где-то здесь должны быть гланды, – поправил услужливо Йоджи. – Ну… судя по глубине погружения.

Вытащив злосчастный палец (Шульдих с облегчением обмяк), Айя всплеснул руками:  
– Ну не могу я! Не могу… Смазка, пальцы, вся эта… прелюдия! – последнее слово он буквально соскреб с нёба.  
Вздохнув, Йоджи тоскливо выплюнул курево и ободряюще похлопал товарища по плечу:  
– Не можешь – не надо. В конце концов, мы вовсе не обязаны его готовить! Тварь тьмы он – или кто?  
До Шулььдиха вдруг дошло, что, хочет он того или нет, ближайшее будущее свелось к двум вариантам: быть изнасилованным – или быть ИЗНАСИЛОВАННЫМ.

– Подождите! – крикнул он поспешно.  
– Ну что еще? – синхронно повернувшись, охотники Света наградили его хмурыми взглядами.  
– Я насчет смазки…  
– Хочешь сказать, что у тебя в штанах помимо сигарилл и вазелин имеется? – Йоджи на пробу потряс джинсы. Тусклые немецкие пфеннинги неопределенного года выпуска весело запрыгали по полу.  
– Дебил! – несмотря на критичность ситуации, Шульдих закатил глаза. – Ноль фантазии и тощие лодыжки – за что только тебя девицы любят?  
Ловко увернувшись от пинка, он торопливо продолжил:  
– Сперма! Я говорю о сперме.  
– Мм-м? – высокий гладкий лоб Айи избороздили думы.  
Шульдих неуверенно облизал потрескавшиеся тонкие губы:  
– Если кто-нибудь из нас кончит, то сперму можно будет использовать вместо…  
– Поправочка, – Йоджи пригвоздил телепата к цементу предупреждающим взглядом. – Кончит кто-нибудь из НАС.  
– Я так и сказал, – огрызнулся Шульдих.  
– Нас ДВОИХ.

Шульдих вздохнул, и на его лице появилось стоическое выражение.  
– Ну, хорошо. Давайте.  
Вайсс не шевельнулись.  
– Ну?! – рявкнул Шульдих. – Я уже и рот раскрыл – вы долго там стоять собрались? Или вам особое приглашение требуется? Письменное.  
Невероятно прочувствованная ехидная тирада эффекта не возымела: жизнь – пусть и половая – у Вайсс была одна. Не рисковать же ею так – за здорово живешь!

Вздохнув, Шульдих опустил голову, и рваные рыжие пряди челки веером легли на цементную крошку.  
– Вы понимаете, что это пат? 6 – поинтересовался он устало. – Если вы не решитесь, мы просто не выгребем из этой дурацкой ситуации. Давай, Абиссинец… Или нет, лучше ты, Балинез. Ты ведь любишь – риск, адреналин! Вот и рискни!  
Скривившись, Йоджи смерил распростертую полуголую фигуру пренебрежительно-сердитым взглядом и… завозился с пряжкой на штанах.  
– Йоджи? – в голосе Айи звучали вопрос и беспокойство. – Ты уверен?  
– Нет, естественно, – тонкие суконные брюки Йоджи съехали до колен. – Ты представляешь, в какой ситуации я сейчас нахожусь – доверить самое ценное неприятелю?  
– Тогда зачем…  
– Гаденыш прав.

Вытащив очередную сигариллу, Йоджи дважды щелкнул зажигалкой и, глубоко затянувшись, навис над Шульдихом:  
– Ну? Вперед – раз так рвался. И это – учти, ага?  
– Ага, – Шульдих одарил его полным ненависти взглядом. – Мне будет больно об этом вспоминать.  
– Больно? Нет, – успокоил Йоджи. – Тебе будет нечем.

Шульдих был неловок и неумел: в конце концов, первый раз он и есть первый. И сколько бы ни делали минет ему, быть тем, у кого сосут, и сосать – две очень большие разницы. Обветренные губы Шульдиха неловко смыкались на напряженном стволе Йоджи. Руки у немца были связаны – что позволяло использовать лишь рот. Язык неумело елозил по головке, большой и такой обычно говорливый рот заглатывал член едва ли не под корень – чтобы в следующую минуту практически выплюнуть.

Тем не менее, это был один из самых мощных оргазмов в жизни Йоджи.  
Власть над врагом, его явное нежелание, осознание собственной власти и наличие покорного, согласного на самые замысловатые причуды тела буквально у самых ног – все это возбуждало почище самой отточенной техники, лучше самого пышного женского тела.

Почувствовав: уже совсем скоро! – Йоджи крепко вцепился в тонкие огненно-рыжие волосы, притягивая Шульдиха ближе, практически насаживая на себя и чувствуя, как, двигаясь, задевает его гортань. Шульдих беспомощно затрепыхался: наверняка ему было больно, и трудно дышать, и…  
Йоджи кончил. Тугая струя спермы с силой ударила в верхнее нёбо, после чего устремилась наружу, вязкими белыми каплями стекая из уголка широко открытого рта.  
«Смазка», – ухмыльнулся Йоджи криво, подкуривая: уж после секса-то сам Бог велел.  
– Ну что, Айя, давай – на бис!

 

* * *

Шульдих вернулся домой на рассвете. Вскарабкался по ступеням на негнущихся ногах, дважды примерился к дверному проему и, смачно вписавшись в косяк, наконец-то ввалился внутрь.  
Подняв глаза от финансовой сводки, Кроуфорд аккуратно поставил на стол тонкостенную кофейную чашку и только после этого наградил подчиненного изучающим взглядом.

Шульдих – выглядел. Расхристанный, босой, поцарапанный и почему-то, словно Помпея, усыпанный пеплом. Ноги были широко расставлены, рот – точно так же широко открыт.

– Аспирин на тумбочке, мазь от геморроя там же, – пожав плечами, Кроуфорд опять вернулся к сводкам.  
– Кроуфорд, я тебя обожа… Э? – крутнувшись и смахнув на пол кофейник, Шульдих с недоверием уставился на начальство. – Ты – ЗНАЛ?! Ты _предвидел_? И ничего мне…  
– Конечно же, нет, – нагнувшись за разбитым фарфором, Кроуфорд с тоской поглядел на белеющую среди кофейной лужи изящную витую ручку. – Будущее – поливариантно. Я не могу знать все.

Несколько секунд Шульдих буравил настойчивым взглядом череп пророка: вскрыть – и проверить. Кроуфорд выдержал взгляд спокойно, не мигая – как делал это сотни раз до этого.  
– Ага, конечно, поливариантно, – кивнув, Шульдих прохромал в коридор. – Альтернативные вселенные, множественные версии… – неровный звук шагов стих в глубине дома.

– Угу, альтернативные, – хмыкнув, Кроуфорд расправил измятые газетные страницы. – Просто я не знал, как именно тебя будут трахать...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания по тексту:
> 
> 1 Kinder, Kuche, Kirche – дети, кухня, церковь.  
> 2 ДАТ – Деньги – Айя-тян – Такатори, шине!  
> 3 Отрывок из песни под названием «Die Thaelmann-Kolonne» – рабочая песня о лидере компартии Германии, замученном гитлеровцами.  
> 4 Гиндза – синоним блестящей, изысканной, чисто городской жизни Токио.  
> 5 Зубная формула – обозначение, при котором достаточно назвать две цифры для точного определения зуба в дуге. Например,  
> 11 – первый резец верхней челюсти справа  
> 21 – первый резец верхней челюсти слева  
> 33 – клык нижней челюсти слева  
> 47 – второй большой коренной зуб нижней челюсти справа.  
> 6 Пат – ситуация в шахматах, когда невозможно ходить ни одной фигурой, при этом король не под шахом. Означает ничью (с XIX в.)


End file.
